paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicago Typewriter
|unlock = 14 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 1 |price = $305,000 |mag = 50 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.083 |damage = 58 |accuracy = 48 |stability = 68 |concealment = 18 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 3.5 |reload_max = 4.5 |ammo_b_min = 4.50 |ammo_b_max = 8.25 |sights_s_min = 0.9 |sights_m_min = 1.5 |hipfire_s_min = 2.4 |hipfire_s_max = 2.2 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.4 |recoil_v_min = 0.3 |recoil_v_max = 1.5 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 |int_name = m1928 |achievement = }} The Chicago Typewriter submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #48. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Chicago Typewriter was added to the game to celebrate reaching members on the Official PAYDAY 2 Group. It is available to purchase in game to everyone who is a member of the group. Summary Pros: *Good base damage per shot *Second highest magazine capacity among unmodified SMGs, along with the Kobus 90, only surpassed by the Tatonka as well as the modified Para, Krinkov, Swedish K, and CR 805B *Sizable unique mod pool *Can be modded for good Concealment ( ) *Available early on and fairly affordable Cons: *Average rate of fire compared to other SMGs *Average accuracy, and not many mods to improve it *Very slow reload for an SMG *Worst base Concealment of all SMGs, tied with the CR 805B *Unique mods focus mostly on improving Concealment, giving limited opportunity to improve combat performance **Stability is poor when modded for Concealment *Flat iron sights, making aiming at long ranges somewhat awkward *Sights are mounted far away from the user, making it slightly difficult to effectively acquire and track targets *Has considerably high upward kick while firing, despite high stability rating Tips *The average accuracy of the Typewriter can hamper mid-range shooting. Switching to semi-auto can remedy this. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Chicago-Typewriter-Night-Chill.png| +4 Accuracy Chicago-Typewriter-Pallido-Madre.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Chicago-Typewriter-Xmas-Noir.png| +4 Accuracy Chicago-Typewriter-Wiseguy.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Chicago-Typewriter-Rake.png| +4 Accuracy Chicago-Typewriter-Royal-Order.png| +4 Accuracy Chicago-Typewriter-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * (Chicago Typewriter | Wiseguy) is a term for a . **' ' was potentially supposed to be an skin, judging from an alternate image of it, which has several different mods on it whereas the released version is unmodified. *The is the fork offset, or the perpendicular distance from the steering axis to the center of the front wheel on a motorbike or bicycle. *Sketched on the stock of the [[Chicago Typewriter| ]] is a quote from officer . Achievements Trivia * The Chicago Typewriter is based on the with the 50 round "L" Drum magazine. Equipping the Long Barrel and setting it to Semi-Automatic only will turn it into an Auto Ordnance M1927 Thompson, the semi-automatic only civilian version of the Thompson SMG. ** The Chicago Typewriter is reloaded without pulling back the charging handle. On the drum-compatible models of the Thompson, the bolt acts as a rudimentary "drum lock", and will prevent the magazine from being removed as long as it is not locked back. ** The in-game name is one of many nicknames for the Thompson, specifically playing off of both its reputation as one of the favored weapons of the Chicago-area mob in the 1920s and 1930s as well as the sound the weapon makes when firing. * The Typewriter actually has an angled foregrip, not a vertical grip like mentioned on its announcement minisite. * The Typewriter is semi-unique in that it is one of the few weapons that, when previewed in the inventory screen, have its bolt locked back, showing an open chamber with ammo from the magazine waiting to be loaded. The only other weapons to share this trait are the Patchett L2A1, Lion's Roar and Arbiter, despite the latter two being closed-bolt weapons. * The Chicago Typewriter is one of the only four non-LMG fully automatic weapon to lack a Custom selective fire function, alongside the STRYK 18c, Swedish K, and MP40. The Typewriter and STRYK 18c, however, do have an in-built selector switch which the Swedish K and MP40 lack. * The various "Discrete" modifications are misspelled, as they should use the homonym "discreet" instead. Gallery Chicago Typewriter Preview.jpg|Preview of the Chicago Typewriter. External Links *Announcement page de:Chicago-Typewriter-Maschinenpistole ru:Chicago Typewriter Category:SMGs Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)